Get A Life
by nogigglingmajor
Summary: Jack tells Sam one last time to get a life...
1. Get A Life

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their relative belongings (I love writing disclaimers!) belong to MGM and NOT to me. Thankyou.

**Authors Note:** Ok, first of all I should say that I'm in the Royal Australian Air Force Cadets so this might help you understand my later bit about the regs. Although I'm sure 88 percentof us would like Sam and Jack to screw the regs, the point is they just can't and won't. I really can't see it happen, that the regs will be suspended. Wait, don't pelt me yet, hear me out! It just wouldn't be right them going on missions together. I'm serious just imagine it. The atmosphere would just disappear. But I am a firm believer in them getting together so here's what I think. I really thought that Jack would retire and that's how it would work. But with him being posted to Washington in season 9, placing him and Sam in a situation where the regs don't apply, let's see what happens… They better get together or the screenwriters are so gonna get it! XD Oh BTW can't you just see Hammond leaning with his hands in fists on his desk like he does when he's standing, saying what I write? I can! It makes me laugh!

**Get A Life**

"Carter, whatcha doing?" Jack asked walking into her lab to find his beautiful 2IC hunched over some thingmibob.

"Oh, hi sir. Just working on the reactor we recovered today. You know the force field on this one is…"

"Ah ah ah! Carter when did your shift end?" He had his hands up in front of him as if trying to shield himself from her so called techno babble.

"About 2hrs ago sir, but I wanted to…"

" No Carter. When your shift ends you go home, this can wait. You've been here all day and I'm not gonna ask when you last ate because I already know the answer. Now go."

Jack was pointing towards the door. " But sir…"

" No buts Carter. Now before I have to physically drag you off the base '...Not that I wouldn't like to…'

'That could be interesting...' thought Sam.

"…I'm gonna order you one more time to get a life!"

" Well, I WOULD sir but you're in the military!" Sam yelled back, hands on her hips and quiet mad. Jack was still pointing out the door but his jaw dropped. Sam's hand flung to her mouth the minute the words had slipped out. She blushed scarlet.

"I'm in the military am I?" questioned Jack straightening up slowly.

"Y-yes sir." Sam was still blushing and seemed to take great interest in her shoes.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Jack replied.

" Sir?" For the moment Sam seemed to have forgotten her embarrassment.

"Well, Carter I like to make sure that all my team members get lives. So if you'll excuse me, there's a certain General I have to go see." And with that, he walked out and down the corridor. Sam just stood there stunned for a few seconds. Then she smiled, grabbed her coat and ran to meet Jack.


	2. Getting A Life

**nogigglingmajor's sidekick's note: **Raccoon48 here! I'm going to use this space to advertise myself! Mwahahahahaha! So go read mah stuff!  
By the way! If you're reading this and thinking about not reviewing, DIE! Or go read another fic! nogigglingmajor has finally worked out a way to submit her fics properly and she wants reviews for them! So please review! It would surely make her dance! And if not, I shall get her to dance anyway, just for you! So review!

**Get A Life: Chapter 2**

Getting a Life?' Midway to Hammond's office, Sam stopped running.

What if I'm wrong? I'm running like a mad woman, when I could be making a complete fool of myself! He probably meant something entirely different!

Yeah right, said a voice in her head. She slowed to a halt near Hammond's office and stopped when she heard the voices from inside.

"… so I need a transfer sir."

"Are you sure Jack? I'm not willing to accept this without proof that you've given it some thought." Hammond sounded almost angry. Sam listened more carefully.

She heard creaking and guessed Jack was rocking back and forth on his heels. It almost made her laugh. Almost.

"I thought that's what I had spent the last 20 min doing sir. It's the only way." Sam's heart began to sink.

"I see. Well, pack your stuff and get your arse of this base!" Hammond said, and Sam knew he wasn't being funny. She ducked out of sight as the door opened and watched Jack walk away to his office.

She didn't understand. He's getting away from me? I thought maybe he cared about me. So I was wrong. She felt the blush rise on her face and suddenly she felt foolish and embarrassed at her earlier actions.

"MAJOR!" Hammond shouted for the 3rd time.

"Sir!" Sam practically jumped out of her skin and swung a salute so quickly she swore that the fact that her arm didn't fly of her body defied the laws of physics.

"In my office now." He turned and Sam, in shock, followed him. Here goes my career.

"I have just had Colonel O'Neill come in here and ask for a permanent transfer. I don't need to ask for reasons Major, he explained everything. However I do want to ask what the hell you are still doing here…"

oh my god I'm being fired…

"…and not running after him!" Hammond watched Sam's reaction with great satisfaction.

"S-sir?" Sam blinked, still trembling from shock and the fact that she hadn't been fired.

"I've watched you two for a long time Sam, but you know as well as I do that the regulations are there for a reason, and a good one at that. I know that Jack would retire to a civilian role in a heartbeat, but he thinks it's best for you if he transfers. So get yourself the hell out of my office and knock some sense into him!"

"Yes Sir!" Sam replied executing the best salute in her whole life.

"Oh and Major?" Hammond called as she reached the door. "This conversation never happened." Sam nodded and then bolted down the hall after Jack.

* * *

**The Real Authors Note:** Sorry folks, but now I have an absolute blank. I have this little scene where she catches him just before he drives off, but I can't quiet put it in words. You know what I mean? I have tried, do you want me to put it in? Anyway, if you have any ideas with how the rest of the story should go please help me, and RR!


End file.
